


Two Souls, One Run

by Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, Kasena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter/pseuds/Ibelieveinahappilyeverafter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasena/pseuds/Kasena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara wants to finally finish her plans of destroying humanity, but she needs a body to do so. Frisk has fallen into the Underground, and wants to get home. It's rather difficult to do that when a ghost is following you and trying to steal your body, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Souls, One Run

 "Perfect. I love having a body, again. Now how do I move this?"

"What?! No! You aren't moving my body! It's mine! My body! Get your own!"

"What the hell?! You're not supposed to still be here!"

"Yeah, well, you're a buttface!"

"...God, I hate ten year olds. You're not supposed to be here! This is supposed to be my body, now!"

"Yeah, well, too bad for you! Plus what do you mean you hate ten-year-olds. You can't be any older than I am!"

"Exactly."

Frisk only frowned and crossed her arms with a huff, pouting at the ten-year-old child that floated in front of her. The child looked like her, to a small degree, with a striped sweater - although of different colors - and paler skin. "Why do you even _want_ my body, anyways?" Huh...maybe the kid was a ghost. It would make sense, since they were all...ghosty.

Chara huffed, gesturing to herself. "Obviously, I don't have one of my own, idiot." Frisk sniffed, clutching her shirt and pouting even more, looking ready to cry, and, really, she hadn't meant for all _this_ to happen when she climbed Mt. Ebott.

"Well _I_ don't know! Maybe you're just some ghosty thing that has a body somewhere else. You don't have to be _mean_ about it."

Pausing, Chara looked a bit concerned before sighing. "Most ghosts don't. I'm a different kind of ghost, too, though."

"What...kind of ghost are you?" Frisk had calmed down a small amount, now looking more curious than panicked as she looked over the other. "I'm Frisk, by the way."

"Chara. I don't really know what kind. Just different." As far as she knew, she was the only one of her kind. "Why'd you come down here?"

"Oh, ah, I was looking for my family," Frisk sighed, finally standing up and brushing herself off, looking around to the bed of golden flowers she had landed on when falling down. "I'm pretty sure they're somewhere around here, or near it, but I sorta fell down before I could search everywhere."

"Uh huh." This one would definitely be interesting. "Hey, go that way." Chara pointed towards the Ruins, trying to not just steal the body herself.

"Oh, uh, okay." Frisk went the way Chara pointed, walking a bit slowly at first to make sure she hadn't hurt herself too badly. At nothing hurting besides a few bruises, she sped up her pace towards the archway. "So what's up this way, anyways?"

"You'll see."

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! But you knew that, already, huh Chara?"

Chara waved to the small yellow flower. "Hi, Asriel. Things didn't go to plan." 'Flowey' didn't seem to hear her, only staring at Frisk. Frisk, meanwhile, was a bit confused. This flower had introduced himself as Flowey, but Chara had called him Asriel...well, maybe it was a nickname.

"Hi, Flowey. Nice to meet you," Frisk smiled, trying to give off a good impression. "I'm Frisk."

"...Huh? Oh, I get it! You're just pretending that way when Toriel comes over, she doesn't know! You're always so clever!" With that, Flowey was disappearing back into the ground. Frisk only frowned, looking back to Chara.

"...Did that sound strange to you? It almost sounded like...he thought I was you."

"Well, duh. That's what was supposed to happen."

"Oh, right, when you tried to take over my body." A pause, Frisk shuffling away from where Chara was floating. "You're not...gonna do that again, are you?"

"I obviously can't if you don't want me to, so no. Ugh. It's the crypt keeper." Frisk looked confused at the phrase before she was blinking at seeing a _monster_ enter the room. The sight had Frisk had squeaking in terror before darting to hide behind Chara.  "They can't see me." Chara looked upset at the fact, her arms crossed as she glared at Toriel. "Boo."

Frisk, at hearing Chara wasn't very good to hide behind, did the first thing that came to mind. Which was to flop down and start bawling her eyes out. Toriel looked concerned, bending down next to the small child. "What is the matter, small one? Are you hurt?" Toriel getting closer only served to make Frisk cry _more_.

Chara sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's not like she's gonna hurt you. She's the most gentle thing in here, besides D- the King." At that, Frisk slowly calmed down, tears more silent than anything as she pathetically looked up to Toriel, but, really. A giant furry monster was standing in front of her! What else was she supposed to have done?! "Trust me."

"Are you alright, little one?" Toriel was now keeping her distance a bit, but still looking worried. Frisk sniffed again and looked to Chara a bit pathetically because no...what do. Chara gestured dramatically to Toriel, looking exasperated. A pause and Frisk was looking back to Toriel, giving a tiny, barely-there nod. She was.../sort/ of alright. Ghosts and monsters were a lot to deal with in one day! Toriel gave her a warm smile as she held a hand out to her to help her to her feet. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins."

"You sure would know about Ruins." A pause, and Toriel was narrowing her eyes. Frisk only let herself be pulled to her feet, shooting a vaguely confused look to Chara as the words.

"Um, I'm Frisk. And that's-" Chara quickly made dramatic gestures for Frisk to stop because no. No. That'd be bad. Plus, she couldn't be seen. "...A flower. That's a flower. And that. And there. There are a lot of flowers. Heh."

Toriel gave a laugh, tilting her head. "You are a strange child. Come along." With that, Toriel was turning away and towards the doors, waiting for Frisk to follow after her. Frisk glanced to Chara, biting at her lip and mumbling quietly.

"Do I...have to follow the scary goat lady?"

Chara looked at her strangely. "Why the hell do you think she's scary?" Frisk whimpered, curling in on herself as she hesitantly took a step forward. And then back.

"She's a monster! In class we learned that monsters are scary and horrible and hate humans and want to eat them!"

"...Your class is terrible. Just- Just go. Follow." Chara shooed her off with a huff.

"...Aren't you coming with?"

"Of course I am. I kinda have to." A sigh of utter relief, Frisk finally walking over to Toriel and silently falling into step behind her, looking less scared and more just hesitant. Toriel gave her a soft smile, and a nod.

A moment later, and she was completing a puzzle and explaining them to her. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them, you'll be seeing quite a few in your stay, here." Frisk frowned at that as Toriel started walking again, the child looking to Chara and speaking quietly.

"Why does she think I'll be staying here?"

Chara was only frowning and shaking her head. "I dunno. This is all kinda new, and... Well, there is one thing..." Frisk was about to ask but was distracted by more puzzles and, honestly, the Ruins were a big place... "How are you so good at these?!"

"Puzzles are fun!" Frisk smiled, happily bouncing after Toriel before squeaking in terror as a monster hopped into her path.

Grinning widely, Chara bounced beside her. "Kill it! Kill it until it's not moving!"

"What?! No! I don't want to kill it!" At the rather _un_ dramatic 'ribbit' sound, Frisk was squealing and hiding behind Chara. "Just get rid of it!"

"Alright, then, let me take over for a bit!"

"But you'll kill it!"

"So?!"

"So! Don't _kill_ it!"

"Alright, then! You take care of the monster!"

"I don't wanna take care of the monster! You take care of the monster!"

" _Children._ " At Toriel's voice, Frisk and Chara were falling silent at once and looking up to her, the Froggit scrambling out of sight because oh hell no. There was a moment of silence before the two girls were pointing at each other.

"She did it."

"I don't care who did it. I'm ending it." With a nod, Toriel was leading Frisk to the next puzzle, looking entirely too amused. Honestly. She wasn't a mother for no reason. Frisk, however, was looking confused and glancing to Chara with a look that said 'I thought you said she couldn't see you!' Chara gave another look back to indicate that 'She can't!' A pause, and Chara was running in front of Toriel and waving her arms widely.

"Mom! Hey! Hi!" Toriel only kept walking forward, trying not to snort with laughter as she glanced to the area where Chara was being dramatic. "Frisk. Frisk I think she can see me."

"...Did you just call her 'Mom'?"

"What? No. Why would I?!"

"...I dunno. She's Mom-ish. Momish. Mooooomish. Moo. She's a cow-goat lady." Toriel looked to Frisk with a stern look, raising her eyebrow at the girl. "...Goats are better than cows?" The woman only gave a nod, and continued on.

Chara sighed, looking exhausted. "This is going to be a long Run."


End file.
